First Babies,NowTeens?
by SmallestFry
Summary: 1 This was a Request. Now on with the summary: Kowalski's invention goes wrong and turns Skipper and Marlene into... Teenagers? How will this affect their friendship? Will it turn into something more? R&R. For Cheese123m


Dedicated to Cheese123m:

.:: First Babies, Now...Teens? ::.

It was an average day for the military Penguins in the Central Park zoo, train, entertain, and finally resine in their habitat for the rest of that evening. This is about the time when the genius of the group would begin building a random invention blueprint that would pop up into his intelligiant mind.

"Eurika!" Kowalski shouted. The intellectual Penguin's voice rang throughout the Hq's concrete walls.

Skipper sighed, knowing that Kowalski had probably invented something. He also knew that the invention was eventually going to blow up in his face. Skipper waddled towards the concrete table in the middle of their Hq, fish coffee being held in one flipper.

"Eh Kowalski, what is that?" Skipper raised a brow. The invention looked like a ray gun with too many notches on it.

"This invention could make you feel young forever! Then we'll always be in shape!" Kowalski, obviously proud of his invention, smirked and held the ray gun up in the air.

"Are you trying to say I'm old?" Skipper questioned.

"How old are you anyways, Skippah'?" Private looked away from one of his many TV shows and asked his leader.

"Classified." The military leader retorted."Now, how does the doo-hicky even work?"

"Well first-"

"Hey guys!" Marlene had barged into the Hq, surprising Kowalski in the process.

The intellectual Penguin dropped the invention as he screamed. The ray gun shot a beam that bounced off the walls of the Penguin's base and eventually hit something that eventually made it stop. A sudden ball of green light energy flew out of the secret base, making a whole in the ceiling.  
>The explosion had caused everyone's vision to become hazy.<p>

"Uhg... My head..." Skipper groaned.

"Yea no kidding..." Marlene agreed while propping herself up with her paws.

The haze had cleared and everyone was now staring at the Asian Otter and Penguin leader as mixed expressions swept across their faces.

"Um guys... Do you have a staring problem?" Marlene put her hands on her hips as she asked.

Rico grunted and regurgitated a mirror and handed it them while keeping his twisted expression. Skipper and Marlene wrestled over the mirror frantically.

Skipper had pinned Marlene down and held her down with one of his webbed feet. Skipper grabbed the mirror and had an expression of pure horror.  
>He had a mohawk that was a little bigger than Rico's with a blue streak going through it. He was also wearing a black leather-like jacket. The Penguin leader was a little shorter and his voice had gotten a lighter.<p>

Skipper looked down at Marlene and his mouth hung open. She was wearing a pink preppy school girl outfit, had bangs, and had white girly sunglasses being held ontop of her head. She had also gotten shorter and her voice had turned squeaky.

"Sweet Sardines! What did your invention do to us?" Skipper had to go onto his tippy toes to jab his Luitenant in the chest. Kowalski shook his head to regain his composure.

"Skippah' it looks like K'walski's invention turn you into teenagers again.." Private said, with his British accent lacing throughout his words.

"15, to be exact," Kowalski added.

The commando sighed,"Well, atleast we're not babies."

Marlene rolled her eyes in annoyance,"Well how you gonna turn us back?"

"I have to find the Molecular Nuetron Exchanger, it looks as if its landed in the Otter's Habitat." Kowalski examined the hole as he spoke.

"Fine lets hurry though, before I decide to tag something," Skipper ordered and leaped out of the cluttered base. His team quickly followed, leaving the now teenage Otter behind.

"Yea guys leave the girly girl behind!" She yelled as she began to climb the ladder as fast as she could.

.:: Marlene's Home ::.

Marlene had arrived a little later than everyone else, but had arrived none the less.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?" Marlene shrieked at the markings that the Molecular Neutron Exchanger had left.

Marlene walked up to Kowalski and jabbed him in the chest as she spoke,"You better be able to clean this up or I'll kick your tail feathers into next month!"

The Penguins have never seen Marlene so furious, it actually shocked them.

"Whoa Marlene," Skipper seperated the two before things got physical."Kowalski will clean this all up, right Kowalski?"

Skipper glared at the genius, hoping to get the intellectual Penguin to agree.

"O-of course Skipper," Kowalski saluted nervously. Even if Skipper was younger, he still had that same intimidating glare.

Skipper nodded aprovingly,"Alright men, well it looks like this Molecular whatever went down into the sewer. So whos going down first?"

All of the Penguins , except for Skipper, were already descending down into the manhole.

"Hey Marlene, don't break a nail on the way down." Skipper laughed.

"Shut it you Juvenile Deliquant!" The Asian Otter snapped. Skipper was slightly intimidated but oddily attracted... He watched as Marlene leaped into the manhole leading down into the sewer.

"Stupid teenage hormones, I gotta go through puberty all over again," Skipper ran a flipper through his mohawk and jumped down, following the others.

.:: Inside the Sewer ::.

"Well there are 4 directions... Kowalski! Options!" Skipper barked.

"Well if we all go seperate ways, we can cover more terrain Skipper."

"Alright then... But theres only 4 passage ways."

"Private, Rico, and I will go through the first three. You and Marlene could go through the last one, your not as strong as you were before Skipper."

The military leader sighed,"Alright, fine. Split up men! Come find us if you find the Molecular thing."

The three Penguins saluted and slid into their assigned directions, leaving Skipper and Marlene alone. Marlene began to walk through the passage way.

"Eh, no. I'M taking point this time Marlene," Skipper smirked confidently and walked ahead of the Otter. Marlene rolled her chestnut hued eyes and followed.

.:: 15 Mins Later ::.

"So... Whats up?" Marlene asked, trying to start a conversation. Skipper face palmed."Well sorry! I hate the silence!"

"We've all got problems Marlene." Skipper smirked at his comment. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Do you always do that?"

"Always do what?" The now younger Skipper asked.

"Do you always get on people's nerves?" She retorted hastily.

"Nice.." Skipper crossed his flippers across his chest.

"DUDES! I SAID PUT IT OVER THERE!" A familiar, and very annoying, voice barked. The commando grabbed Marlenes paw and pulled her to the closest corner, hoping that they hadn't been caught yet.

"Shh..." Skipper whispered as he peered around the corner, only to find the mutant Rat king barking orders at the average sized mice.

"The Rat King..." Marlened murmured softly as she got onto her tippy toes to watch as well.

"Shh!" Skipper hissed rudely. The Otter pushed Skipper's hand away from her face, only to notice that their other flipper/paw was still entwined together. Marlene yanked her paw out of his grip and slightly blushed.

"Hey boss! Found two kids!" A normal sized Rat yelled to his leader.

"Hey!" Skipper snapped."We're teenagers not kids!"

Marlene face palmed as the mutated Rat began bounding towards them.

"Well, well, it looks like we have a dude... And a dudet," The Rat King sneered. Skipper sighed at their soon to be captive's stupidety.

Skipper leaped at the Rat King and was able to land a kick to the nose. The military leader tried to land another kick but was caught by the leg. Skipper was being held upside down and thrown into a cage. Marlene was easily caught and thrown in as well.

The mutated Rat began rubbing his sore nose."You'll pay for that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Skipper uttered. Marlene snickered in the backround. The King shook the cage a little which startled Marlene. She clung to Skipper as if for dear life.

"Well it seems I've caught two love birds! Well, a bird and an Otter" The Rat King laughed. Skipper shook his head at the Rat King's stupidety.

Skipper looked at the Otter who had let go and began blushing. Her cheeks turned pinker than her outfit. The Penguin leader leaned back onto the cage.

"We're only friends," Skipper crossed his flippers across his pearly white chest.

"Riigghhtt," The Rat King sneered once more."Well it won't matter, after I'm done with you two... Well lets just say that I don't beleive that theres love in the afterlife."

Skipper just kept his tough guy act and put his flippers on his hips, showing that he wasn't amused.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for a few good byes." The oversized science experimeant shrugged and walked away. After the Rat King left the room, they began to make a plan on how to escape.

"So how do you plan on getting us out of this one Skipper?" Marlene spoke as she sat up and dusted herself off.

"I actually don't know..." Skipper sighed.

"Then how are you a military officer or whatever you wanna call yourself?"

"I usually have a team, its been a while since I've been solo! Plus, I wouldn't leave you here with this freak of nature."

Marlene gave him a small smile,"Thanks Skipper, but what are we going to do?"

"It seems that the item we came looking for isn't here, so one of my men must have found it."

"Eh.. So we wait?"

"I suppose so."

Silence filled the cage, even if their were working animals moving all around them.

"Sooo..." Marlene looked around the room.

"Marlene theres something I gotta tell you, before something does happen to me or you." Skipper sighed and leaned onto the on of the sides of the cage.

"Yes, Skipper?"

"I've sorta... Ah... I've sorta been feeling different around you... And...Uh..." Skipper tried to think about the right way to tell her, but Marlene had already thrown her arms around him. Skipper was shocked, but releived at the same time.

"I know what your trying to say Skipper, and yes I feel the same way." Marlene nuzzled into his chest covered by pearly white feathers. Skipper gladly accepted the embrace and hugged her back, basically holding her in his arms.

Marlene looked up at him and smiled. They both looked into eachothers eyes, as if in a trance like state. Skipper made the first move and leaned into a kiss. Even if it wasn't the most romantic spot they could've been in, they still felt the sparks.

Skipper and Marlene were intruded by a confused Kowalski clearing his throat, who was also covering young Private's eyes.

"Hoover Dam! How long have you men been there?" The slightly flustered Penguin leader rubbed the back of his neck.

"Since you two admitted that you had feelings toward eachother, sir." Kowalski was a bit embaressed, Private was just wondering on what they could've been doing, and poor Rico was gagging.

"Yeah well, can you get us out of this cage so that we can turn back into 23 year olds? The Asian Otter rolled her eyes.

"How did you know Skippah's age?" The british Penguin asked, which was only answered with a "Classified" from his leader.

.:: At The Hq ::.

"Alright, now hold still you two," Kowalski ordered, Marlene and Skipper both complied, glad that they are going to be able to go back to normal.

Secretly though, while they were being changed back to their normal age, they held hands throughout the whole process.

A/N:  
>Omg this was so fun to turn into a story Cheese123m! All the credit goes to HimHer for the idea, I only get like 25% credit because I wrote it. It would be 50 but it was fun to write!  
>Well I hope eveyone likes it. R&amp;R. Oh and I didn't check that well for grammar mistakes so sorry if theres any. AND YESH THEY STAYED A COUPLE XDDD<p>

WAIT! DONT GO YET!

RE:RE:RE:RE:  
>I SAID READ THIS! Okay, if you don't have an account, and you have an awsome idea for a fanfic, review one of my stories and put it in there like a summary. Of course i'll do it especially if it was this much fun! I also promise to give the idea's full credit to you. You could leave now XP <p>


End file.
